The invention relates to a pharmaceutical formulation for oral administration comprising an effective amount of prednisolone acetate in a pharmaceutically acceptable, aqueous, suspension-stabilizing vehicle.
Corticosteroids are used to treat patients with inflammatory and immune diseases. Prednisolone is a corticosteroid that has been formulated into capsules, tablets and liquid preparations for oral delivery. The base form of prednisolone and the salt form, prednisolone sodium phosphate, are commercially available in oral liquid formulations. However, the bitter taste of the commercial compositions is described extensively in the medical literature and contributes to poor patient compliance with medical instructions for the use of the drug. U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,774 describes aqueous solutions comprising a steroid selected from the group of prednisolone, prednisolone sodium phosphate, prednisone and methyl prednisolone. The solution described in the patent is described as being preferable to previously known formulations because no alcoholic solvent is required and it is not a suspension. Suspensions of prednisolone are reported to be problematic because they are not stable and over time the active agent settles out of the formulation and gives variable dosage amounts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,449 describes the use of a combination of three well known taste masking agents to achieve a pleasant tasting liquid pharmaceutical composition. Prednisolone and prednisolone sodium phosphate are disclosed as bitter tasting drugs that may be used in the formulation.
Another form of prednisolone, prednisolone acetate, is commonly used for medicinal purposes. However, because of its poor aqueous solubility, prednisolone acetate is used in topical, parenteral and opthamalogical formulations, not oral formulations. The use of the acetate form could provide a taste advantage because it is insoluble in the aqueous environment of the mouth, and therefore prevents the interaction of the bitter-tasting molecules of the prednisolone with the taste buds.
The present disclosure is to a novel, organoleptic, oral, liquid suspension of prednisolone acetate that is an improvement over previously disclosed and commercialized oral prednisolone dosage forms.